


you still call me baby

by meaning_less



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Toxic boyfriends, hurt with slight comfort, im sorry seungwoo, im sorry this might be bad, not sure if this is a happy ending lmao, seungseok, seungyoun is a coward, very mild sexual content, why did I write this, wooseok is delusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaning_less/pseuds/meaning_less
Summary: Seungyoun loves Wooseok too much, even if he's the one breaking his heart.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	you still call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from Bazzi - Why
> 
> this fic is also generally based off the song lmao pls listen to the song i hope it makes more sense,,,

_6:48pm_  
_wooseok: baby what time are u coming home? got off work early so we can have dinner together. i miss u :(_

_7:24pm_  
_wooseok: baby im home, text me if ur otw home ok i love u_

_8:30pm_  
_wooseok: are u working overtime? let me know bc ur food is getting cold..._

_9:25pm_  
_wooseok: seungyounie baby are u still at work? text me if ur otw home, i'll make u dinner ok i love u_

_10:36pm_  
_wooseok: seungyounie? wru its getting pretty late..._

_11:00pm_  
_wooseok: seungyoun?_

_11:42pm_  
_seungyoun: dont wait up_

_11:43pm_  
_wooseok: are u sure? did u have dinner? i can wait for u if u haven't yet :)_

_11:45pm_  
_seungyoun: i'll be home late_

_11:46pm_  
_wooseok: oh ok... drive safe ok i love u baby_

Seungwoo picks up Seungyoun's phone from the bedside table, scrolling through the notifications on the screen like its his business.

"Your phone's been buzzing by the hour, aren't you going to at least look at your messages, Seungyoun?" 

"It's just Wooseok, it's fine" Seungyoun says, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Damn you're cold" Seungwoo chuckles and reaches for the cigarette from his fingers. He takes a drag and goes through the messages on Seungyoun's phone again. "You only sent _two_ replies in like four hours? What an asshole."

Seungyoun scoffs and takes the phone away from Seungwoo. The older man is clearly amused. "Fuck off, hyung. And why are you snooping through my phone anyway?"

Seungwoo laughs lightly, leaning closer and leaving a soft kiss on his bare shoulder "It's fun seeing you pissed." He sighs and gets up from the bed, throwing the covers to a mocking Seungwoo. 

"Whatever" Seungyoun breathes out, running his fingers through his hair and picking up his clothes from the floor. "I'm gonna go. Wooseok's probably worried."

"Wow" the older man flicks his cigarette on the ashtray "the audacity of you to say that like you don't come here often for a good fuck."

"Shut up" the younger man shoots him a glare, trying to hide the smirk forming on his lips.

"But seriously Seungyoun, does Wooseok even know what you're doing?"

Seungyoun stops fixing his hair to look at Seungwoo through the reflection in the full body mirror adjacent to his bed, his eyes wavering. "I think he does...but I don't know. He never got mad at me for fucking around."

"Oh wow you're not _just_ an asshole, you're an _insensitive_ one too." 

The younger man rolls his eyes at the remark. "Like you're not part of this."

Seungwoo makes his way behind Seungyoun and loosely wraps his arms around his waist, placing his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Hey...do you even talk to your boyfriend? Why don't you just break up with him if you're being like this?"

Seungyoun sighs, breaking free from the older man's loose grip and heads towards the door. "You talk too much, hyung. I'm going."

"Say hi to Wooseok for me!" Seungwoo's voice trailling behind him.

_xxx_

Their apartment was dimly lit, the television Wooseok left on was the only light coming from the living room. Seungyoun quietly looks over his boyfriend sleeping on the couch. The glow from the TV screen softly illuminated his boyfriend's features and his heart clenched at the sight. It wasn't doing him any good — not in the way it used to.

He used to think Wooseok was the most precious thing in the world, and Seungyoun wanted to protect him at all costs. _He still does._ But lately, things have been a blur.

"Seungyounie? Baby are you home?" Wooseok's voice was thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes open when he heard foosteps in the living room.

"I told you that you didn't need to wait up." Seungyoun speaks softly, hoping Wooseok would go back to sleep. He didn't want to face his boyfriend. Not when the guilt is sinking deep into the pit of his stomach.

"But I wanted to see you today. I've barely seen you this week." Wooseok gets up from the couch and burries his face in his boyfriend's chest, half asleep. "I miss you, baby."

The other man tenses at the touch. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, and he wasn't exactly sure why. "I'm gonna take a shower." Seungyoun clears his throat, gently pushing his boyfriend away. "Go back to sleep, Wooseok." He leaves Wooseok standing idly in the living room. 

"Come to bed, okay" he hears his boyfriend softly call after him.

_xxx_

_"Mmmhh baby wh-what are you doing?" Wooseok feels the bed gently dip beneath them as his boyfriend leans over him, his soft lips on the shell of his ear, slowly making its way to the crook of his neck. He wasn't fully awake, but he leans into his touch almost instantly._

_"Nothing. I just miss my Wooseokie." Seungyoun whispers into his collarbone, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on the area and taking in his scent. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you, baby. Just really busy at work."_

_Wooseok turns around and puts his arms around his boyfriend's neck, clinging gently as the other man continues to shower him with soft kisses. "I know baby it's okay. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Wooseokie"_

_xxx_

If it's any worth, Seungyoun still loves Wooseok. He doesn't have the courage to break Wooseok's heart. After all, Wooseok has been nothing short of a perfect boyfriend. _Too perfect._ He knows the other boy is just prentending not to see the all red flags. Sometimes, he catches Wooseok looking at the marks Seungwoo left on his skin when they have sex — his eyes glazed with tears not from the pleasure, but an unexplainable sadness.

He just hopes Wooseok will realize that he deserves better. That _maybe,_ he'll _finally_ stop seeing him through his rose-colored glasses.

Seungyoun is aware of how selfish he's being, but he doesn't know how to stop. _Maybe because he doesn't want to be the one to let go._ He's always loved Wooseok, but maybe he loved him _a bit too much_. The love he had for Wooseok overflowed, but at some point, he realized that it can't always be the same.

_xxx_

"Baby? Are you still awake?"

Seungyoun has his back turned to Wooseok, pretending to be asleep. His boyfriend's soft voice makes his heart hurt. He turns around to face him, but he kept his eyes closed.

"I love you, Seungyounie" Wooseok cups his face and gently kisses his lips. It was nothing more than a peck, but he kept his lips on his for quite a while. He was so so close to crying when he suddenly felt the stream of Wooseok's tears.

"Whats wrong?" Seungyoun pulls away to look at Wooseok intently. "Wooseok. Look at me." His eyes were filled with concern, carefully examining the other boy's face.

It was hard to see in the dark, but Seungyoun saw how his boyfriend's eyes glistened with tears, looking undeniably hurt but still so full of love.

_Why do you still love me?_

His boyfriend stares at him intently for a moment, and he knows he sees right through him. Wooseok quickly sits on top of him to close the gap between them with forceful kiss, allowing it to answer all of Seungyoun's questions. He let him lead the way their mouths dance, giving in to everything Wooseok wants. The kiss was messy and tasted like a heartbreak waiting to happen. But somehow, he couldn't pull away. Wooseok let out a soft moan, feeling his lips quivering against his own. His boyfriend was uncontrollably sobbing and all he could do was take it all in — letting Wooseok's sadness wash over him. Seungyoun had never felt so vulnerable.

By the time they pulled away to catch their breaths, Seungyoun hadn't realized he was already crying as well.

"Don't do this please, baby" Wooseok said with pleading eyes and a shaky voice. "I know you're not like this"

"Why do you still love me, Wooseok?" Seungyoun's voice was just above a whisper, trying to keep his sobbing in control. He didn't even have to ask what he was talking about.

"Seungyounie please..."

"Wooseok I–"

"You don't have to tell me anything, please just...don't do this. I can't bring myself to hate you even if you try. It just hurts so much to see you like this."

"Wooseok don't do this, please. You know better than this."

"Baby I need you..." Wooseok pleads.

Seungyoun can't stand seeing Wooseok like this — all broken and hurt. Wooseok is _still_ his baby after all.

Seungyoun gently kisses his cheek and pulls him in for an embrace. Wooseok continues to sob on his chest while he runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"I know, baby." 

_xxx_

_3:17am_  
_seungyoun: hey_  
_seungyoun: i cant do this anymore_

_3:22am_  
_seungwoo: what are you talking about seungyoun its literally 3am_

_3:25am_  
_seungyoun: yeah_  
_seungyoun: i'm sorry_

_3:27am_  
_seungwoo: ???_

_3:28am_  
_seungwoo: seungyoun what are you talking about?_

_3:32am_  
_seungwoo: seungyoun?_

He places his phone on the bedside table and glances over at his boyfriend. He noticed how puffy Wooseok's eyes had gotten after passing out from crying too much.

"I'm sorry, Wooseokie." He whispers into his boyfriend's hair, well aware that he won't hear any of it. 

Seungyoun's not sure what's gonna happen next, but in that quiet moment, he doesn't need to know all the answers. All he knows is that he doesn't want to see Wooseok hurt ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello omg this is my first ever fic and contribution to the seungseok tag AAAAAAAA im so sorry everyone is so toxic in the fic but i love them all they're all baby boys pls dont hate me hjsjdjdkskks
> 
> n e way i hope u enjoyed reading this even if its such a toxic relationship LMAO it's longer than i intended it to be and its probably bad bc i haven't written in a long time but please leave comments/kudos (if u want 🥺👉👈)!!! any form of constructive criticism is welcome pls tell me what u think hehe thank u so much for reading uwu
> 
> u can scream at me on twt or we can also be friends!!  
> twt: woodzse0kie_


End file.
